That Nerd: Rewritten
by lady.waterlily
Summary: She was the mysterious blonde beauty with a secret past AU Highschool Fic HIATUS/UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **Here is the rewritten version of That Nerd.. BTW different setting then the last.

**Word Count: 1400**

.

.

.

**That Nerd**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Snow fell down from the sky and drizzled down into the white blanket of snow on the ground. Whispers filled the hallway among the school.

A girl with light blonde hair falling down to her waist and honey brown eyes walked down the hallway. Her hips swung side to side as she walked.

Wolf whistles called out to here, while she ignored the students and turned her heel to walk down the corridor.

.

.

.

The girl sighed, and traced her fingers along the wall. She came across a twin maple door, she braced herself before knocking three times.

A lady with light pink hair and doe-like brown eyes peeked through the door.

"Y-yes?"

"Uhm yeah, I'm here to see the Principal of Magnolia Academy," The girl said shyly.

"Oh yes! Ms. Heartfilia come in, come in!" The secretary said while opening the door.

"Thanks" Lucy said as the secretary opened the door for her, she stared at the marvelous office.

'_As expected from rich people' _Lucy thought sweat dropping, she walked to the secretary office.

"My name is Aries, I'll be your secretary… s-sorry," She said rubbing her arms with her hand, timidly.

"Uh Thanks ok?" Lucy said unsurely as she walked over to Aries.

"Just s-sit down, Makarov will see you in a couple of minutes" Aries said then returned to her work.

"'Kay thanks" Lucy said as she sat down and sighed.

'No… no no no!' Lucy mentally screamed in her head while the four boys walked out.

The first boy had wild, pink hair and hazel green eyes. His uniform was messy and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looked around six foot- one.

The second boy had black wild spiky hair that fell to his mid-back; piercings adorned his face and crimson red eyes. His uniform was unruly and messy with a couple of chains that looped on his waist. He was around six foot- two.

The third boy had black sleek hair that swooped over the left side, revealing one blood-red eye. His uniform was messy but neater than the rest. He stood at six-foot one and a half.

The final boy had wild spiky light blonde hair with deep blue eyes and a messy uniform on. He had a couple of piercings on his ears. A diagonal scar ran across his one of his temple. He stood at six-foot two.

Lucy's eyes widened and her bangs covered her eyes in disgust and sadness. Her knuckles turned white while the blonde boy raised a brow then grinned.

"Well, well, well isn't the little blonde… _Lucy Heartfilia_" Sting whispered as she approached her. She stood up to face him; his two fingers tipped her chin up to meet his cat-like eyes and smirk.

"Don't say anything Eucliffe" She spat in digust. He smirked. "_Hun, I wont say anything… yet" _Sting said seductively in her ear then walked away leaving Lucy with burning red cheeks.

**Lucy POV**

Damn him and his perverted ways, I'm kinda glad that he only knows my secret, eh maybe not…

See when I was thirteen; I used to go to this school, but then I quit because people used to call me '**ugly**' and '**nerdy**', '**geeky**' ect. So I escaped for several years then came back.

I was actually bullied through an eight through thirteen years old. So five years of pain and agony.

Those freaking popular people… and there's a lot of 'em. The only people who cared for me was my mom, Layla Heartfilia and Laxus Dreyar my older cousin who is twenty-two.

When I reached the mahogany red door of the principal's office, I never expected of my grandfather to be the principal.

"Jii-san?" I said to the **very short** elder man. He turned around to see me with teary eyes.

"My beautiful granddaughter!" He cheered then jumped up to hug me…. I mean my breasts…

"Ah these things are still delightful to hug," He muttered hugging my chest.

My eyes narrowed and several angry tick marks appeared on my forehead, an evil aura surrounding my body.

"Jii-san" I said darkly and sent the old man into a wall, he awkwardly chuckled.

"Well, here's your schedule, now see ya!" He said trying to push me out.

"Oh, so you're kicking me out to read your _dirty _magazines" I said crossing my arms looking at Jii-san who sheepishly grinned and sweat dropped.

"Just as I thought," I said then walked out.

.

.

.

As I walked down the corridor, I scanned my schedule…

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Locker: 982 Combination: 8-10-3**

**Homeroom: English- Gildarts, Room: 908**

**First Period: Math- Macao, Room: 803**

**Second Period: History- Bixlow, Room: 805**

**Third Period: Spanish II- Laxus, Room: 910**

**Lunch**

**Forth Period: Art- Justine, Room: 916**

**Fifth Period: Science- Strauss, Room: 815**

**Sixth Period: Gildarts- Gym, Room: Gym**

'Wait what?! I have my cousins and his friends for my second, third and forth! I _am _going to talk to my elder cousin about this!' I thought while turning down the corridor to crash into a boy.

A strikingly handsome young man with deep black hair and midnight blue eyes. He was shirtless revealing his toned muscular washboard six pack.

"Erm sorry 'bout that" He sheepishly said then looked down at the blonde on the floor.

"It's alright," I said smiling up at the handsome boy; I was about shoulder length to him. Though he looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster" He said sticking out his hand for me to shake and I shook it.

"Lucy. Lucy Hearfilia" I said smiling at him, making his face go red. Aww that's so cute!

"Uhm, were are your clothes?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"Ack! Wait what? I go to go Bye!" He said then ran off the opposite direction.

"Uh bye?" I said confused. I sighed then walked to my locker and punched in the code on the lock.

I put my stuff in the locker and walked to my next class. Hmm since I skipped homeroom, first and second it's third for me. Lovely. I walked to my third period.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Lucy entered the room; the place was noisy and loud. She sat down in a empty seat. A man with spiky blonde hair came in a lightning bolt scar went downwards on his face.

"Quite brats!" He said sternly, his orange eyes scanned the room and fell on a blonde girl with brown eyes.

"Shit, is that you Lucy? Uh, what'cha doing here" He said backing away slightly.

"We'll be a minute," Lucy said dragging Laxus out mouthing 'help me' to the class who were confused by this action.

About three minutes later, the two came it with a smile upon the pretty blondes face and a giant bump on the mans head.

"Uhm Laxus-sensei who is the girl?" A girl with bluenette hair asked confused which the rest of the class of the nodded their heads.

"Well, my grandfather is the principal and she's my younger cousin… Lucy" He said glaring at the blonde who shrugged her shoulders.

"You didn't tell me beforehand nee-san," She said rolling her chocolate brown eyes. He smacked her on the back of the head.

"Well then" Lucy said then went to her seat. Laxus then taught the class.

.

.

.

**Lucys POV**

I sighed. I sat down on the edge of the school's steps waiting for Nee-san. Laxus told me he's driving me home but he's at a ''meeting''.

I rested my head on my palm; I suddenly got an idea that will bug him about it.

"Luce lets go" A deep voice behind me said, I turned to see Laxus.

We got into his car, I grinned like a Cheshire Cat then asked him something.

"Hey do you like Cana Alberona?"

"What? No!" Laxus said blushing red then turned the steering wheel left.

"I can tell you're lying" I sang, he glared at me then got to my house.

"Here you're home, now out" He said dully as he pointed to my house.

"You know you love" I said then hopped out and walked up the pavement steps to my house.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

.

.

.

**That Nerd**

.

.

.

**Lucy's POV**

I opened the front door to my house, as the door creaked opened, my dog Plue was barking and wagging his tail.

"Hey Plue I'm home~" I said smiling at the puppy, he barked and licked my hand.

"C'mon lets go" I said then walked to the kitchen with him in tow.

We went into the kitchen, I poured Plue some dog food and went into the living area where I turned on the TV.

I watched some TV before I switched off, it was Five-Thirty PM, and I groaned then stopped up stairs

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damn, It was Eight-Thirty PM by the time I was done. I flopped on my bed and sighed.

'_They're at my school'_ I thought then drifted to sleep…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

My peaceful sleep was awoken by the screeching alarm clock; I twitched my brow and slammed the alarm clock with my fist. Crap, I broke it.

I dragged myself out of bed and hopped into the shower. After the shower, I put on my uniform. It consisted of a black blazer over a white long-sleeved shirt, with on the blazer was the schools logo. A dark blue tie to match was a pleaded plaid blue with black and gray. I put on black three inch heels with a bow on the front over white stockings that reached my thighs. I pinned my shoulder length hair into a ponytail.

_Twenty minutes later…._

I arrived at the dreaded school. I was walking through the hall.

"**You're Lucy Heartfilia**" A deep, husky voice stopped me, my eyes widened and spun around to see no one.

'_Someone knows my past' _I thought, my brown eyes scanned the crowd. When I realized it's one of them.

The only people who bullied me, and it was mostly _him. _My eyes narrowed then I spun my heel around and walked the opposite direction.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

My chocolate brown eyes narrowed, twenty feet away stood a target, and I imagined his head on the target.

Pulled back the string and the red arrow hit the center. I smirked; I'm a master marksman.

"Good job Heartfilia" Gildarts grunted before calling the next person in for a shot. A pink glimpse flickered in the woods. I side glanced the area to see nothing.

I went over to the other class; they were talking among themselves. I sneaked past them and went into the woods.

"Hey chica" A deep voice said, I spun around to see a man with light orange hair in spikes said, his hazel eyes were behind a pair of blue tinted glasses. He had on a baggy green t-shirt with black baggy pants and a pair of black combat boots on. He had several chains connected to his pants and a black leather jacket with the collar popped up.

A grin was plastered to his face; I looked up at him. "You scared the crap outta me mister!" I said poking him in his hard chest.

"Oh c'mon Luce, you can't stay mad at me" He whispered seductively in my ear while tipping my chin with his finger.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Blink, Blink_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Twitch_

**.**

**.**

**.**

I did a three-sixty spin kick on him; he landed through the trees. He had a lop-sided grin plastered on his face.

"Remember we have work today at six to eight, Princess" He said then vanished. I rolled my eyes.

A note flew into my hand…

**I know you're past and dark secrets Lucy Heartfilia, the whole school will know before you know. But not yet.**

My eyes widened, I crumpled up the note and ran as fast as I could. The class was still there, chatting and laughing.

_Normal POV_

Lucy walked down the hall aimlessly with thoughts and questions filling her heads. She punched in her locker combo and stuffed her binder in her backpack and headed out.

She accidently bumped into someone. He had wild black hair and piercing red eyes with metal studs filling his face.

"Sorry" She said. He looked at her funny.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Your hair is parted in two and it looks like a bunny ear," He said shrugging then smirked.

"I'm gonna call you Bunny-Girl!" He concluded then walked off. Lucy was confused.

"See ya later _Bunny Girl _gihihi" He snickered before disappearing in thin air.

"NANI?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The Next Day…_

Lucy walked into class and sat down.

"Oh look there's the Bunny-Girl gihihihi" Gajeel Redfox snickered while his friends laughed along.

_Twitch; twitch._

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Lucy counted to ten before relaxing.

The teacher, Gildarts Clive, came in and started to teach the class.

**Ehhh, I really don't know what to say but I am sorry that this chapter is crappy :( I had school and such. I know, I know yell at me if you want… I'll make the next one long for ya! :D **


	3. Update News

That Nerd: Rewritten will be on hiatus for now because I'm lacking inspiration! I am very sorry :( I will post a new chapter later this year when I have inspiration! :D Gomenasai!


	4. Update News 2

Hello! Hello! I am so flippin' sorry that I haven't been updating in like three months or whatever. I know that all of you have been patiently waiting for the newest update of this story. For you guys I will post a new chapter by the middle of July to early August and see how it goes.

You see, I have been battling a very important decision either a) to just go with That Nerd and complete it or b) to discontinue the story… and if b. follows through then I shall write _discontinued _on the summary box and leave it up for at least a day or two then I have no idea if I want to erase it after a day or two same with the original That Nerd.

Please don't hate me if I follow up with plan B, but if I _do _discontinue it then I will post a new story and by the way this is after I write my drabbles/one-shots, click my profile to see the description. New story down below:

_Fiore Academy for Monsters_

_Summary: When a mysterious blonde transfer to Fiore Academy, it's up to the school to find out what she's hiding and what will become of it…_

_Genre(s): Mystery, Romance, Action, and Supernatural _

_Pairing(s): Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia_

_Status: Coming Soon_

I will post the first chapter in late August to mid September and see how it goes. Now goodbye and please don't kill me.

Sincerely,

lady . waterlily


End file.
